


Ditching the Party

by Fu_yu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), College AU, Fluff, Ice Cream, Leon's there for a moment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu
Summary: Byakuya, rather unamused after being dragged to a house party by a friend of his, spots another person who seemed far too out of their comfort zone to be in such a social setting.So, being the kind and eloquent progeny he is, Byakuya decides to rescue the other male, in a special sort of way.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Ditching the Party

Byakuya wasn't an introvert, by any means. He relished in social settings, particularly those of the elegant sort, such as balls and other fancy parties.

But, somehow, he found himself dragged into a house party. One characterised by red Solo Cups, thumping bass music and a _plethora_ of cheering, dancing and partying college kids. He personally didn't partake in any of the wild partying, instead choosing to separate himself from the crowd, merely sat atop one of the bottom steps of the house's staircase, dressed rather nicely for the occasion - a blue button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a pair of black chinos and matching black dress shoes. The grumpy Byakuya was entirely caught off-guard when his red-haired friend came over, both hands full with Solo Cups, grinning widely.

"Hey, Byakuya! C'mon, man, loosen up a little, yeah? Have a drink, come dance with me!" implored his friend, holding out the cup in his right hand to Byakuya.

Byakuya, glaring down at his friend, slowly took the cup from him, breaking eye-contact for just a moment to try and see what exactly was in the cup - to no avail. "I value my hearing, Leon, I don't want my eardrums ruptured by that cacophonous noise you people call 'music'," muttered the heir in response, his face clearly unimpressed.

Leon, however, didn't seem phased at all. "Ahhh, forget it. You'll get used to it soon!" he'd respond with a laugh, before being distracted by a crowd of people calling 'chug! chug! chug!' rhythmically from the kitchen, which sent Leon rushing away excitedly, leaving Byakuya alone once more - just the way he liked it, really.

Peering down into the cup one more time, Byakuya took a sniff of the mixture of drinks, being quite unsure of what exactly had been mixed together inside the cup. And, frankly, he wasn't keen on experimenting either, sneakily pouring the drink out of the cup and into the pot of a ficus that sat just beside the staircase. He didn't care if it'd have any damage the next day - after all, it wasn't _his_ ficus.

Before he had the chance to get himself lost in thought once again, another sight in the hallway just after the front door - a 5'3" male with spiky brown hair, dressed rather casually in a dull green zip-up hoodie with a black jacket over the top, black jeans and red sneakers, seemingly also distancing himself from the festivities of the house party, just like Byakuya himself was doing. And, whilst Byakuya would probably never admit it aloud... he was pretty cute. Seeing an opportunity to not only ditch the party he didn't really want to go to in the beginning, but to do so with a cute boy in a similar situation to him, Byakuya stood up from his seat on the steps and walked down to greet him.

"Loud, isn't it?" commented Byakuya, accidentally making the other boy jump a small bit from surprise.

"H-Huh? Oh! Um, yeah... I was taken here by my friend, she's a bit of a socialite... a-and, uh, I'm not..." he'd say, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see," replied Byakuya rather bluntly, with a small nod, before gesturing to the door just a couple of steps away. "Well, I was on my way out myself. Care to join me?"

The boy would practically freeze upon being asked that, looking up at the taller blonde boy with a bit of a shocked expression, before eventually coming back to his senses, nodding profusely. "S-Sure! Yeah, I, um... I wouldn't mind," he'd say with a nervous chuckle.

The two made their grand escape, walking side-by-side down the street as the two made their way... well, towards anywhere, really. Their walk was mainly shrouded in silence, before the shorter boy spoke up. "I just realised, I never introduced myself. I'm Makoto Naegi," he'd say, holding out a hand to Byakuya as the two walked.

Byakuya glanced down at Makoto's hand, hesitating for just a moment before graciously taking it, giving it a somewhat firm shake. "Byakuya Togami," he responded non-chalantly, even if he knew what an immense social status his last name was.

Makoto, however, didn't seem to recognise the last name. "Nice to meet you, Byakuya," he'd say with a nod, putting his hands in his jacket pockets as the two continued to walk down the street. "So, um... we going anywhere specific?"

Byakuya shook his head. "Not really. Just needed to get out of that place," he'd reply.

"Oh, well... in that case, would you mind if I made a stop for some ice-cream? I can buy you some, if it'll interest you," Makoto offered with a polite smile. It was the least he could do, after all - that little ball of anxiety wouldn't have left the party of his own volition, had it not been for Byakuya's suggestion.

Glancing sideways at the suggestion with a bit of a cocked brow, Byakuya... couldn't really see the problem with that. "Sure, I suppose. But keep your money. I don't need it," he'd reply rather firmly, quashing any attempts Makoto might make at insisting on paying for Byakuya's ice cream.

Once they'd navigated the streets of Tokyo to the nearest ice-creamery (and having rather interesting conversations along the way), Naegi picked up his regular order - two scoops of plain, vanilla ice-cream, in a waffle cone. Byakuya, on the other hand, got a scoop of coffee ice cream, a scoop of rum and raisin and a scoop of chocolate ice cream, all served in a carry cup. On their way out, the two continued the conversation they'd been having just before they'd entered.

"So what'd you say you were doing in college?" asked Naegi again, having accidentally forgotten what exactly Byakuya had said.

"Business and economics, Makoto. Try not to forget it this time, alright?" he'd respond, half-seriously, half-sarcastically. Makoto couldn't tell if it was one or the other.

"Oh. That's neat. I'm an ethics student, which _isn't_ very exciting, but it _is_ interesting," he'd reply with a content smile, licking his ice-cream as the two walked down towards one of Tokyo's famous seaside parks.

"There _are_ worse things, I suppose," responded Byakuya with a coy smirk. "Like fine arts."

Byakuya Togami, ladies and gentlemen. Ever the asshole.

The seaside park was absolutely breath-taking at this time of the night, showcasing the pier and the hundreds of boats docked there, all ranging from smaller yachts to some yachts similar in size to cruise ships, be it private or commercial liners. The moonlight shimmered on the surface of the otherwise dark water, providing Makoto and Byakuya with quite the beautiful view as the two leaned up against the railing, enjoying their ice-creams together. Eventually, Byakuya would spot a rather familiar ship in the dock, chuckling a small bit as he'd nudge Makoto on the arm, pointing to the ship with his ice-cream spoon. "Look over there. See that big yacht, right there?"

Makoto had to squint a little to spot it, which was a little humourous considering it's large size. It looked like a superyacht of sorts, with multiple layered decks, an on-deck hot tub and swimming pool, and what seemed to be gold touches on the handrails. All in all, a _very_ expensive yacht. "Yeah, I see it... gosh, whoever owns that has gotta be _super_ rich..." Makoto commented, practically fascinated by the sheer beauty of such a superyacht.

With his smirk still intact, Byakuya scooped up another bit of his ice-cream. "Oh, I absolutely am," he'd say, before popping the spoon into his mouth in sync with Makoto's surprised reaction, which accidentally sent the smaller boy's nose into his vanilla ice-cream.

"What?! That's _your_ yacht?!" asked Makoto with eyes as wide as dinner plates, turning to Byakuya with the white vanilla ice-cream on his nose.

"Mm-hmm. I can take you on it at some point, if you'll promise to wear something a little more classy than that," he'd say, gesturing to Makoto's outfit, before spotting the vanilla on Byakuya's nose. "Mm, you're a bit of a messy eater, too," he'd comment, but before Makoto got a chance to wipe it off himself, Byakuya leaned down closer to Makoto, gently kissing Makoto atop the nose - and not only to clean off the spot of ice-cream. Makoto had somehow managed to win Byakuya's favour throughout the course of this night - a feat thought, widely, to be damn near impossible.

Makoto was absolutely frozen at that point. Not only was he propositioned to go on that same superyacht he was just in admiration of moments ago... he'd also just been kissed atop the nose by a rich, handsome business student, one which he, too, had grown a bit of an affection for. His cheeks were red, redder than the red circle on the Japanese flag, flustered beyond all belief, earning an amused scoff from Byakuya. "Don't act so surprised, Makoto. I didn't want to dirty my fingers by wiping it off," he'd comment, trying to play down his bold move which left Makoto in a completely catatonic state.

Safe to say, by the time Byakuya had safely walked Makoto back home, the two had already planned to go on a nice yacht cruise with one another, even if it was just for a day. Also by the time Byakuya had safely dropped Makoto off, the two had progressed from the chance acquaintances looking to ditch a party they didn't want to be at they were at the beginning, to what Makoto considered boyfriend and boyfriend.

Byakuya would never admit the same out loud, even if he did feel the same way deep down. Stubborn bastard.


End file.
